


Autodestrucción

by Asmodeus1987



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: Post-HTTYD3. AU. Todo cambió después de dejar ir a los dragones.Hiccup/Eret. (Hiccup/Toothless).Respuesta #2 al Reto "Fuck the Canon" del Grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.





	Autodestrucción

 

_"_ _Te llevaste mi corazón,_

_luego te llevaste mi orgullo._ _"_

_-Joan Jett._

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Todo cambió después de dejar ir a los dragones.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III en particular.

Primero, fueron las fiestas.

Festejos comenzaron a sobrar en Berk en el primer par de meses. Festejo a Freyja, Festejo a Odin, Festejo a Thor, Festejo a Stoick El Vasto, Festejo al Cumpleños de los Thorston. Festejo a todo lo que pudiera ser una buen excusa.

Luego, vinieron los comportamientos. Las fallas visibles en la máscara de Hiccup.

"Estás ebrio."

"Y tú, despierto." Hiccup se le abalanzó en cuanto Eret abrió la puerta de su choza. El beso fue una mezcla de adrenalina, mucho ale y algo parecido a desesperación. "Vamos, no seas así. Siempre gustas de mi compañía, no lo niegues."

Eret rompió el beso tras sentir demasiada lengua. No había duda que Hiccup podía ser hábil con toda parte de su cuerpo. "Soy tu amigo, Hiccup. No tu juguete del momento."

Hiccup rió dulcemente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Eret. El acto le ablandó el corazón. En sus brazos, el Jefe se sintió diminuto. Vulnerable y frágil.

"...Por favor."

Eret se preguntó si a Toothless le había tocado lidiar con este estado decadente de su ex-jinete. ¿Cómo le había consolado? ¿Cómo le había ayudado?

Al final, Eret no tenía las respuestas. Sólo su instinto.

Hiccup era bello en un día cotidiano, pero te robaba el aliento una vez desnudo. La palidez de su piel. La marea de pecas por doquier. La flexibilidad de sus músculos.

La dulzura con la que besaba, ojos entre-cerrados cada vez que Eret embestía. Los sonidos.  _Por Odin._

La pasión fue nueva para Eret. Nunca había tenido un amante tan lleno de entusiasmo. Ni mucho, tan endemoniadamente  _creativo_.

Al final del acto, ambos sudados sobre la cama, Eret observó el perfil de Hiccup con detenimiento y se atrevió a ser honesto.

"No dejará de doler."

Hiccup se llenó de tensión. "Dioses. Gracias por el consuelo."

"¿Prefieres que mienta? Pensé que para eso tenías al resto de la villa. 'Oh, Hiccup, todo estará bien, ya verás. Para cuando estés rodeado de nietos, ni recordarás el nombre de tu dragón.'"

Hiccup resopló, cáustico. Frío. "Creo que he dejado bastante claro ya que no saldrán nietos de mi árbol genealógico."

"Hiccup." Eret suspiró, acariciando lo mechones pelirrojos. "Así que, ¿así va a ser de hoy en adelante? ¿Te dedicarás a tu propia autodestrucción?"

Hubo una pausa de quietud. Las velas encendidas pintaron sus cuerpos de sombras y misterio.

"Lo estoy intentando, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy haciendo todo… todo lo que puedo… para superarlo. Es… es como una enfermedad de la que no me puedo curar. Pienso en él todo el tiempo. Lo veo de reojo en todas partes. Hasta lo huelo en mi propia  _maldita_  piel. Está volviéndome loco. Y no puedo…"

Eret no podía pensar en hacer otra cosa más que mantenerse en silencio y ver a Hiccup desahogarse. Había estado allí, después de todo. Había estado allí cuando Hiccup había dejado a Toothless ir. Había sido testigo de cuanto le había costado a Hiccup hacerlo.

"No es normal." Hiccup le buscó con la mirada. "¿Cierto? ¡Así no se supone que me debo sentir!"

En carencia de palabras, Eret ofreció sus brazos, y por esa noche, pareció ser suficiente.

 

 

 


End file.
